Prisma
by Rochambo
Summary: Independente do ponto de vista, uma coisa é certa: ser adolescente não é fácil para ninguém. SLASH! Albus/Scorpius.


**Prisma**

_Autora: Mansur  
><em>_Beta: Rebecca Mae_

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Casal:** Albus/Scorpius e James/OC

**Sumário:** Independente do ponto de vista, uma coisa é certa: ser adolescente não é fácil para ninguém.

**Avisos:** Diversos POV's. Slash e Het. Escrita para o _1º Projeto Pinhãozinho de Amor Inocente_ do fórum 6 Vassouras.

**Situação:** Primeiras férias juntos.

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowlling.

-oOo-

"_Caros Sr. e Sra. Potter,_

_Agradeço sua boa vontade e disponibilidade em receber nosso filho em sua casa durante essas duas semanas. Caso haja algum contratempo, enviem-nos uma coruja imediatamente._

_Atenciosamente,_

_D. e A. Malfoy."_

-oOo-

Ao terminar de ler a carta, Harry observou atentamente o garoto de 13 anos parado timidamente a sua frente, ao lado de um velho e encurvado elfo doméstico que espanava suavemente a fuligem de suas roupas, ambos de costas para a lareira da sala de estar dos Potter.

"É só isso?" Harry perguntou alternando o olhar de um para o outro.

"Sim, senhor Harry Potter, senhor. O elfo Arwen pode se retirar, senhor?" o elfo respondeu com sua voz cansada, os olhos fixos no chão.

Harry confirmou e em seguida o elfo desapareceu com um estalo no ar, deixando o garoto parecendo ainda mais deslocado. Scorpius Malfoy era definitivamente a cara do pai, com seu cabelo tão loiro, os traços finos e delicados, queixo pequeno e nariz pontudo. Mas a postura tímida e quieta, acompanhada da docura que irradiava das íris cinzentas, contrastava, e muito, o com a lembrança do Malfoy que costumava azucrinar Harry em seus tempos de escola, pelo simples prazer de ser cruel. Quem diria que o filho de Draco Malfoy se tornaria o melhor amigo de seu próprio filho?

"Albus está lá em cima, pode subir. Eu levito a sua mala" Harry disse simpaticamente, tentando quebrar o gelo.

Scorpius apenas lhe sorriu de forma contida e correu para as escadas. Enquanto fazia a mala flutuar atrás do garoto, Harry riu pensando no quão surpreendente eram os rumos que a vida tomava com o passar dos anos.

-oOo-

Ao ouviriem o estrondo da mala batendo sobre o chão, Albus e James desgrudaram os olhos da tela da TV, largando os controles do video-game por instantes.

"Scorpius!"

Albus exclamou, sentindo-se muito alegre, se levantou correndo para abraçar o amigo.

"Oi, Al. Oi, James", Scorpius retribuiu o cumprimento, corando levemente.

"Hum, oi" disse James, retornando a atenção ao video-game. "Você não vai voltar a jogar, Al?", resmungou, frustrado e, diante da negativa de Albus, continuou, "Só porque eu estava ganhando..."

Albus ignorou o irmão e sentou-se na cama, puxando Scorpius para junto de si.

"Não sabia que você viria hoje. Nem acredito que seus pais finalmente deixaram você passar algum tempo aqui!"

Albus notou que Scorpius não parecia estar tão entusiasmado quanto ele próprio se sentia. Seu semblante estava levemente fechado, como se algo o incomodasse.

"O que houve?" Albus indagou, preocupado, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Ah..." Scorpius balançava a perna nervosamente, desviando os olhos cinzentos de Albus para a TV, que exibia a nova partida de James, partida essa que estava sendo perdida miseravelmente. "Meus pais... hum... adiantaram a viagem. Foram visitar meus avós, na França. Meu pai não que eu mantenha muito contato com meu avô, então ele preferiu que eu não fosse junto. O convite que vocês me fizeram veio na hora certa apesar de meu pai parecer um pouco contrariado. Eles foram hoje de manhã. Me deixaram um bilhete dizendo que era urgente e que voltariam em duas semanas".

Albus apenas observou o amigo, sentindo-se triste por ele. Scorpius não gostava de demonstrar, mas Albus sabia que as vezes ele se sentia um pouco deixado de lado pela família. E com razão. Albus não sabia os motivos da família Malfoy para simplesmente viajar, largar o filho na casa de um amigo na primeira oportunidade sem sequer se despedir direito, mas haveria de ter uma boa razão pra isso. E como um bom amigo, Albus estava disposto a tirar esse ar abatido do semblante de Scorpius.

"Se anima! Essas vão ser duas semanas muito divertidas" Albus disse, sorrindo, a mão deslizando sobre a de Scorpius, apertando-a num carinho reconfortante.

"Argh! As meninas já podem parar? Não quero ver isso!" disse James, que havia desligando o video-game e se levantava, indo em direção à porta do quarto.

Albus retirou a mão e corou suavemente, sentindo-se idiota pela provocação do irmão.

"Só por que não consegue ganhar nenhuma partida, não significa que pode descontar na gente!" Albus gritou.

James ignorou-o e saiu do quarto, pisando duro.

Albus estava tão focado em seu desconforto que não notou Scorpius encolhido ao seu lado, segurando fortemente a mão que Albus havia tocado, as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto dois jambos maduros.

-oOo-

Ao longo da semana, Harry foi percebendo que James parecia incomodado com a constante presença de Scorpius, ficando irritadiço por causa de pequenas coisas, respondendo mal aos pais quando era contrariado ou quando recebia menos atenção. E Harry suspeitava que devia ser ciúme.

Logo após o jantar, James havia saído xingando o irmão por que o sorvete tinha acabado. Harry refletia sobre o temperamento instável do filho mais velho, procurando razões para tanta implicancia e impaciencia com Albus. Ele trocou um olhar com Ginny, que lavava as louças, parecendo preocupada. Aproveitando que ambos estavam sozinhos na cozinha, ela decidiu abordar o assunto.

"Você não acha que talvez... seja esse menino Malfoy? Gosto dele, mas..." Ginny começou, mas foi interrompida por Harry.

"Não, Ginny. James está agindo como um adolescente. Um adolescente irritante e um pouco mimado. Scorpius não tem culpa de nada disso".

_Pelo menos __não diretamente_, Harry completou em pensamento. Antes que Ginny pudesse responder, continuou.

"Acho que é ciúme. Não vejo como um garoto tão quietinho e agradável como Scorpius poderia ser a razão de James estar assim. James precisa entender que não é o centro do mundo".

"Eu sei, você tem razão" Ginny disse, com um ar cansado. "É que me preocupo com ele. Albus parece ficar tão bem quando está com Scorpius. Acho uma pena que James tenha que se comportar tão mal, logo quando Albus está feliz", Ginny comentou, suspirando.

"É uma fase", respondeu Harry, em tom de conclusão, abraçando a esposa pelas costas, aproveitando para afundar o rosto em sua nuca e aspirar seu cheiro doce.

"Eu sei, Harry. Nós sabemos", respondeu Ginny ao fechar a torneira da pia, um sorriso em seus lábios enquanto se virava para pousar um beijo na ponta do nariz de Harry. "Ter 15 anos não é fácil pra ninguém".

-oOo-

No final de semana, enquanto Albus e Scorpius jogavam xadrez na sala, James desceu as escadas parecendo animado, um grande sorriso branco contrastando com os cabelos cor de fogo. Ginny notou que ele estava um pouco mais arrumado que de costume, além de estar perfumado. Ao passar pelo irmão no sofá, James deu-lhe um tapa no topo da cabeça e então caminhou até a porta da casa, ignorando os protestos de Albus.

"Aonde você vai, meu filho?", perguntou Ginny.

"Vou sair", respondeu James, um pouco rude, sem olhar para ela, enquanto abria a porta.

"Vai aonde?" Harry interveio.

James paralisou em frente à porta aberta e respondeu a contra-gosto, "Vou tomar sorvete com uma amiga trouxa da vizinhança".

"Por que você não leva seu irmão com você?", sugeriu Ginny.

"Mas o quê-", James levantou a voz.

"É a Mandy?" Harry interrompeu, e diante do aceno de cabeça que recebeu de James, continuou.

"Leve seu irmão com você". Em seu tom de voz não havia espaço pra negociações.

James revirou os olhos, soltando o ar com força dos pulmões. Scorpius e Albus olhavam para ele parecendo um pouco aflitos.

"Vocês vêm ou não?" James demandou, autoritário. Todo o bom-humor que ele transparecia segundos antes havia sumido.

Sem nenhuma palavra, os dois mais novos rapidamente seguiram para fora. A porta foi fechada imediatamente por James, com um pouco mais de força que o necessário.

"Oh, Harry" Ginny suspirou, sentindo-se cansada e um pouco culpada. "Me sinto mal por contrariar James justo quando ele parecia mais feliz, mas não gosto dessa Mandy".

Ginny aproximou-se de Harry, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

"Da última vez que ele se encontrou com ela, ele voltou para casa cheirando à cigarros" Ginny disse seriamente, fitando os olhos de Harry, que a encarava preocupado. "Ela é mais velha do que ele. James só tem quinze anos, você sabe como ele pode ser influenciavel".

"Eu sei Ginny. Também não gosto dela" Harry respondeu, pondo uma mão sobre a de Ginny. "Sei que não é a melhor influência para ele, mas vamos dar uma chance. Temos que confiar em James também".

"Pelo menos é bom que ele leve os meninos, assim ele passa o tempo de olho neles". Ginny disse, com um sorriso. "Menos chances de passar o tempo fazendo coisa errada. Ele sabe as consequências se algo acontecer com Albus e Scorpius".

"Sim" Harry respondeu divertido, sorrindo de volta. "James vai se comportar perto de Albus e Scorpius. Ele tem medo de ser dedurado caso saia da linha".

Ginny concordou com a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco culpada. James estava se tornando um garoto mimado, ao ponto de fazê-la colocar Albus para vigiá-lo. Estava errado. E já era hora de consertar isso.

Ginny encarou sua mão entrelaçada a de Harry, pensando que estava na hora de ter uma longa conversa com James. _Ele está crescendo rápido demais_, Ginny pensou, sentindo-se nostálgica.

"Mamãe, terminei o quebra-cabeças!" A voz infantil de Lily vinda do andar de cima preencheu o ambiente.

"Já vou querida" Ginny respondeu enquanto corria para as escadas, esquecendo-se dos problemas.

-oOo-

Albus seguia o irmão, que andava três passos à frente, parecendo não querer ser visto acompanhado por eles. Scorpius estava calado ao seu lado, um pouco amuado.

"Seu irmão não gosta de mim", ele disse, o tom de voz baixo para que James não ouvisse.

"James não gosta de ninguém. Ele só gosta da Mandy". Albus provocou, dizendo a última frase em um tom mais alto.

Imediatamente, James deu meia-volta e parou em frente à eles, um brilho desafiador em seus olhos castanhos.

"Vocês dois. Não me envergonhem hoje, ou eu vou conjurar um formigueiro bem debaixo do travesseiro de vocês enquanto estiverem dormindo". Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto ele apontava o indicador perigosamente próximo ao rosto de Albus. "Não quero ver nenhuma brincadeirinha sobre a Mandy, ou vocês vão ver".

"Blá, blá, blá..." Albus desdenhou, apesar de sentir um pouco de medo. "E tira esse dedo da minha cara. Não vou fazer nada".

Com isso, James se deu por satisfeito, virou de costas e apressou o passo, ignorando-os novamente. Quando percebeu que era seguro, Albus resmungou baixinho para que só Scorpius ouvisse, "Idiota".

Scorpius riu daquele jeito contido, a franja loira balançando suavemente sobre seus olhos, e Albus sentiu-se bem, de um jeito que só sentia quando Scorpius ria para ele. Quem ligava pra James, apaixonado por uma feiosa e agindo como um babaca?

Albus tocou o pulso de Scorpius, chamando sua atenção.

"Vamos? Estamos ficando para trás", disse Albus, apressando o passo atrás de James.

Albus só soltou sua mão do pulso do amigo quando o alcançaram. Ele notou o olhar atravessado que recebeu de James, e apesar de não saber qual o motivo da nova careta, não se importou, de tão habituado que estava às carrancas do irmão.

-oOo-

Ao chegarem na sorveteria, James avistou Mandy parada logo na entrada. Ela se aproximou sorrindo para eles, seu sorriso alegre em plena harmonia com sua beleza exótica, o cabelo loiro escuro com dreads e o piercing de argola no nariz lhe davam um ar rebelde, e faziam James ter a sensação de que haviam borboletas voando em seu estômago. Sentindo-se um pouco embaraçado, mas se esforçando para demonstrar o oposto, James retribuiu o sorriso largamente, estufando o peito e pondo as mãos no bolso.

"Hey, James!" Ela pousou seus grandes olhos azuis em um ponto logo atrás dele e perguntou curiosa, "Quem são esses?"

"Ah..." James suspirou, saindo da frente dos meninos. "Este é Albus, meu irmão, e este é Scorpius, seu amigo".

"Que gracinha" Ela respondeu sorrindo. "Prazer, sou Mandy".

Ela não parecia incomodada com a presença deles, pelo menos. James, ansioso para aproveitar sua companhia, sugeriu que eles escolhessem logo os sabores e, na hora de escolherem as mesas, esperou Albus e Scorpius sentarem-se a uma delas, para só então puxar uma cadeira para Mandy em outra mesa, a uma mesa de distância à diagonal dos meninos.

Ele se sentia bem ao lado dela. Ela tinha esse jeito naturalmente simpático e divertido, que atraía facilmente sua atenção. Mas hoje algo estava errado. Ele não conseguia se concentrar totalmente em sua fala apressada e seus gestos expansivos. Na outra mesa, Albus e Scorpius cochichavam e riam, ignorando-os, sentados muito próximos, numa cumplicidade tão deles que trazia um grande incômodo para James.

James deu uma colherada em seu sorvete de morango, alternando o olhar entre a garota a sua frente e os meninos na mesa próxima. Ele viu seu irmão bagunçar os cabelos do amigo, que ria envergonhado, tentando se desvencilhar. Então Albus encheu uma colher de seu sorvete de chocolate e enfiou na boca de Scorpius, que corou, surpreso. O sorvete de morango na boca de James desceu amargo, e James sentiu um mal estar na boca do estômago. Eram, sem dúvida, gestos inocêntes, mas algo naquilo tudo parecia muito errado para James. Todos aqueles toques, aquela intimidade, a alegria óbvia nos olhares, sorrisos e gestos. Amigos não deveriam ser tão _próximos_ assim. Será que eles percebiam as implicações disso tudo? Ou será que...

"James". Mandy cutucou-o, uma sobrancelha erguida.

James teve vontade de se estapear por esquecer-se completamente dela, mas ela o observava, divertida, parecendo tranquila. Mandy direcionou um olhar avaliativo para a mesa dos meninos e sugeriu, "Quer se sentar lá com eles?"

James não queria sentar-se lá. Não queria _querer_ se sentar lá. Deu apenas mais uma olhadela para eles antes de se decidir.

"Claro, por que não?"

Os garotos pareceram levemente surpresos quando James e Mandy se juntaram a eles, mas não questionaram. James se sentiu levemente feliz ao se infiltrar naquela bolha de cumplicidade entre seu irmão e Scorpius. Agora sentia que poderia dar toda a atenção a Mandy.

Ao longo da conversa, Mandy citou seu novo piercing. Ela sorriu, passando a bolinha amarela entre os dentes, de um canto ao outro da boca, e depois mostrou a língua.

"Uau!" Albus e Scorpius exclamaram.

Não contendo a vontade de impressionar, James disse de forma misteriosa, "Eu também tenho um".

Cada um na mesa demonstrou diferentes graus de espanto. Albus abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos, enquanto Scorpius susurrou abismado, "Sério?"

"Sério, James?" Mandy perguntou, curiosa, uma sobrancelha erguida, aproximando seu tronco levemente do dele.

James sorriu marotamente com a mentira deslavada. "Sério. Na glande".

Ele olhou fixamente para Mandy, esperando sua reação. Ela riu abertamente, parecendo surpresa e levemente desconcertada. Estava prester a dizer algo quando a voz de Scorpius preencheu o ambiente.

"Você pode nos mostrar?", seu tom era urgente e ele parecia genuinamente curioso.

"O quê!" James perguntou espantado, sentindo-se corar.

Todos os olhares da mesa caíram sobre Scorpius, e ele pareceu perceber exatamente o que tinha sugerido. Ele corou profusamente, suas bochechas normalmente pálidas tornando-se tão rubras, o tom de vermelho se espalhando e descendo até seu pescoço. Ele afundou na cadeira, obviamente envergonhado, apertando as mãos e desviando o olhar. Parecia querer sumir. "É que... quer dizer... não que eu queira ver o...", balbuciou.

James riu desconcertado, e olhou para Mandy, que ria abertamente. O momento embaraçoso pareceu se dissipar com sua risada leve preenchendo o ambiente. James olhou para Albus, que também estava bastante vermelho, e riu ainda mais, pensando na imagem mental que Albus deve ter construído. Era constrangedor, mas era engraçado. A cara deles era impagável.

O restante do passeio seguiu sem mais situações constrangedoras. Scorpius pareceu ficar mais tímido, conversando quase o tempo todo com Albus, deixando James e Mandy mais à vontade. No caminho de volta, James corajosamente puxou a mão dela e a segurou. Ele só se atreveu a retribuir o olhar quando ela apertou sua mão de volta. Sorriu, feliz.

James se permitiu relaxar ao observar os meninos, que andavam alguns passos a sua frente. Ele sabia que ainda faltava malícia neles, e agradeceu a Merlin por isso. Será que eles saberiam como lidar, quando o momento chegasse? James suspeitava que houvesse algo a mais nascendo daquela amizade. Olhando para eles agora, os cabelos de cores contrastantes, os ombros se esbarrando de vez enquando enquanto caminhavam, as risadas infantis, e a forma como pareciam se completar... não parecia tão terrível assim. Ele apenas implorou silenciosamente a Morgana para que, quando ambos abandonassem a ingenuidade pueril, ele próprio já fosse adulto o suficiente para saber lidar.

-oOo-

Scorpius observava quietamente o sol se pondo, sentado no banco da pracinha. Albus estava ao seu lado em silêncio. Era seu penúltimo dia na casa dos Potter e ele se sentia triste e ansioso de ter que voltar para casa. Estava com saudade dos pais, mas queria estar ao lado de Albus. Ele não tinha certeza de como isso havia começado, mas a verdade é que não conseguia ficar longe do melhor amigo. E ele sabia que havia algo de estranho nisso tudo.

Seria normal essa felicidade irrefreável quando estavam juntos? Esse calor no peito que só sentia quando Albus dava toda a sua atenção _para ele_? Seria natural sentir-se encabulado toda vez que Albus sorria ou o tocava? O que estava acontecendo?

"Hey, olhe!" Albus sussurou apressadamente ao seu lado.

Scorpius seguiu seu olhar, e ao longe ele pode distinguir a fisionomia de James e Mandy, encostados sobre o muro de uma casa, aparentemente sem notar que eram observados.

"Eu acho que eles...". Mas Albus não chegou a terminar.

James havia inclinado sua cabeça e pousado seus lábios contra os de Mandy. Scorpius sentiu o rosto esquentar, sabendo que assistia a um momento tão íntimo. As mãos de James apertaram a cintura de Mandy e ela se aproximou mais, segurando seus ombros. Scorpius desviou o olhar para Albus e percebeu que ele também estava corado.

Scorpius notou que suas coxas estavam encostadas, e sentiu-se levemente sem ar. Não sabia o que dizer.

"Como será que deve ser..." Albus indagou curiosamente.

Scorpius engoliu ruidosamente a saliva, desconcertado.

"Beijar alguém...?" Albus continuou.

Scorpius sentiu o peso do olhar dele sobre si e decidiu encarar atentamente o cadarço de seu tênis.

"Penso que deve ser bom, se... se for com alguém que a gente goste de verdade". Scorpius refletiu, ainda sem ter forças para sustentar o olhar de Albus.

Ele apertou as mãos suadas e pensou nos critérios que definiriam alguém que valesse a pena dividir um momento tão único e aguardado como o primeiro beijo.

Deveria ser alguém que fizesse a gente se sentir bem. Que tivesse uma risada contagiante. E um olhar intenso. Que nos atraísse. Que nos completasse. Alguém que a gente não tivesse vontade de sair de perto. E que fizesse nosso coração disparar. Alguém...

Alguém como Albus.

A realização atingiu Scorpius como uma onda. Surpreso com a conclusão, ele prendeu a respiração e levantou os olhos para Albus, que estava corado e parecia estar ainda mais sem jeito que ele próprio.

"Acho que deveriamos voltar para casa. Já está escuro". Albus sugeriu desviando o olhar para o muro onde antes estavam James e Mandy. Eles haviam sumido de vista.

"Sim, devemos". Scorpius concordou, se levantando. A partir de amanhã ele passaria as férias sozinho. Pelo menos teria tempo o suficiente para digerir essa história de estar apaixonado por Albus.

-oOo-

No mesmo dia, a noite, Albus estava pensativo, fingindo ler uma revista em quadrinhos trouxa, enquanto Scorpius jogava xadrez com Lily na sala. O clima na casa estava um pouco tenso, com Harry e Ginny aflitos cochichando um com o outro. Já eram oito horas da noite e James não havia voltado para casa desde a hora do almoço.

A porta da casa fez um ruído de chave virando, e James entrou logo em seguida, um sorriso grande de satisfação estampado no rosto e uma pequena marca arroxeada na lateral do pescoço.

"Isso são horas? Onde você estava?", demandou Ginny.

O tom irritadiço fez o sorriso de James morrer instantaneamente.

"Eu estava dando uma volta com a Mandy" James respondeu a contra-gosto, seu humor oscilando facilmente para a irritação.

"Uma volta de mais de seis horas? Custava avisar que horas você ia chegar? Estavamos preocupados!" Ginny respondeu, não contendo a raiva. O clima ficou ainda mais tenso, e pelo canto do olho Albus observou Scorpius se encolher, aparentemente constrangido, ao lado de Lily.

"Qual é o problema? Não vi o tempo passar, não precisa ficar toda estressadinha!" James berrou correndo em direção as escadas.

"Veja como fala com a sua mãe!" Harry disse indo atrás dele. "Se não respeitá-la vou proibi-lo de ver essa Mandy!"

James parou sua corrida pelos degraus e virou-se para o pai, os olhos estreitados. Ele retornou o caminho e ficou de frente para ele. Albus notou que ele era apenas alguns centímetros mais baixo que Harry, e a forma como ele ergueu seu queixo de forma desafiadora antes de falar fez com que Albus prevesse uma briga que não queria ter de assistir.

"Ah, eu quero ver vocês me proibirem de ver a _minha namorada_".

James ficou encarando o pai, e Albus sabia que ele estava esperando as palavras fazerem efeito. Harry sustentou em silêncio o olhar intransigente do filho por alguns segundos.

"Nós conversaremos sobre isso depois, James. Vá para o seu quarto" Harry ordenou.

James subiu pisando duro. Albus ouviu sua voz de lá de cima, antes que a porta batesse com força, "Vocês só não gostam dela porque ela é trouxa! Que ótimo exemplo de tolerância é a famíla do salvador do mundo bruxo! Hipócritas!"

Albus não soube como, mas o clima depois disso ficou ainda pior. Ginny passou apressada por ele em direção a cozinha, e Albus notou que as mãos dela estavam tremendo. Harry não parecia contrariado como Albus esperava, mas apenas triste e cansado. Eles trocaram um olhar antes que Harry seguisse Ginny para a cozinha e fechasse a porta.

Enquanto Lily recolhia as peças e o tabuleiro de xadrez, Albus olhou para Scorpius.

Ele reparou na forma como ele parecia constrangido depois de assistir a briga, encolhido no sofá, os braços cruzados e a franja cobrindo os olhos. Albus esperou Lily sumir escada acima e então andou até Scorpius, sentindo um peso na boca do estômago.

"Scorpius?", chamou tentativamente. Scorpius olhou para ele timidamente e bateu uma mão no assento do sofá, chamando-o para sentar-se ao seu lado.

Albus sentou-se meio de lado para poder olhar para ele melhor. Puxou sua mão antes que este desviasse o olhar para baixo de novo. Quando as íris cinzentas de Scorpius se prenderam nas suas, Albus sustentou o olhar intensamente, mantendo-se próximo, esticando o corpo para mais perto dele.

Como efeito, ele viu as bochechas de Scorpius ficarem adoravelmente rosadas. A visão fez com que se sentisse quente por dentro. Com o coração acelerado ele foi reparando nos efeitos que ele causava em Scorpius e vice-versa. Albus sentia-se nervoso com a proximidade e suas mãos estavam suadas. Deslizando a mão pela palma de Scorpius ele notou que as dele também estavam molhadas.

Será que era isso? Era assim que era estar apaixonado? Ele vinha se perguntando a mesma coisa desde que vira James e Mandy se beijarem, poucas horas antes.

Scorpius era tímido demais para falar alguma coisa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sua feições eram tão transparentes. Albus podia ler no rosto e nas atitudes de Scorpius cada um de seus sentimentos. Albus desconfiava estar apaixonado pelo amigo. E o que ele via, olhando para a face ansiosa, rubra e levemente desconcertada de Scorpius, parecia ser um espelho de seus próprios sentimentos.

Ver seu irmão beijar e assumir um namoro com uma trouxa, uma garota tão diferente, um pouco esquisita até, e que Albus sabia que seus pais não aprovavam, deixou-lhe reflexivo. Ele admirava James pela coragem de se impor e ir atrás do que queria. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Albus tinha medo.

Estava incerto sobre seus sentimentos por Scorpius. Ele nunca estivera apaixonado antes para saber. E se estar apaixonado não estava sendo fácil para James, seria muito menos para ele próprio, que sentia esse frio na barriga ao mero vislumbre do sorriso contido de Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. Um garoto, filho de um ex-comensal, que sua família havia aceitado tão relutantemente como seu melhor amigo logo no primeiro ano.

A porta da cozinha se abriu, e Albus afastou-se alguns centimetros de Scorpius, apoiando suas costas no sofá. Ginny e Harry saíram e subiram as escadas, trocando apenas um olhar com eles. O tempo todo Albus manteve uma mão segurando a de Scorpius.

Ele não tinha certeza do que sentia, mas tinha certeza de que queria seguir o exemplo de seu irmão. Não deixaria o medo da desaprovação dos outros passar por cima de suas vontades.

Ele olhou de volta para Scorpius, que desta vez parecia observá-lo tão avaliativamente quanto. Não havia medo em seu olhar.

Quando Scorpius apertou sua mão de volta, Albus soube que, independente da incerteza de seus sentimentos, e da insegurança quanto ao futuro, ele estava disposto a arriscar.

**- FIM -**

**N.A.:** Senti a necessidade de usar os diferentes POV's, o contexto familiar e relação do James com a família / irmão / Mandy para dar um background legal para a fic. Se agradou ou não, me diga na review :D


End file.
